celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Gangster Earth
Gangster Earth is a world that is a fusion of the games Saints Row and Grand Theft Auto. It is eligible to have other gang-related canons fused with it. It was introduced during the Terra Stabilization arc. It contains the cities that are featured in both game series. Background Due to the Terra Stabilization arc, the details of some of these events are different. Stilwater: Saints Row and Saints Row 2 This midwestern town is based on Detroit and Chicago. In 2006, it was caught up in a turf war between four gangs: Los Calabeza, the Third Street Saints, the Vice Kings, and the Westside Rollerz. The police waited until one gang, the Saints, came out on top before arresting their leader, Julis Little. The lieutenant of the Saints led the gang in assassinations of the mayor and the corrupt police chief in order to free Julis. The mayoral candidate, Alderman Richard Hughes, for the up-coming election invited the gang onto his private yacht to thank them for ridding Stilwater of his rival and talk about how he was going to crush the Saints. The boat then exploded. With important figures of the Saints in jail, in a coma, missing, or a mixture of any, the Saints disbanded. In their place, Ultor, a power corporation, swooped in over the Saints' district, buying up property and rebuilding it into something respectable. Ultor starts taking over the city as its hero, buying the police force and getting the Ultor building onto the city's seal. However, Ultor also had deals going on with three new gangs that moved into Stilwater: the Brotherhood, the Ronin, and the Sons of Semedi. When the former Saints lieutenant wakes up from a coma and breaks out of jail, he reforms the Saints. After the Saints drive the new gangs out of town, they came into conflict with Ultor. Ultor had allowed the Saints to embark on the turf war to drive property values down so Ultor could again buy everything up, drive out the poor, and rebuild the city in their image. After the Saints destroyed the R&D building for Ultor, The Pyramid, the board of directors threatened Vogal, the CEO. Vogal tricked the Saints into killing off the whole board while they were on a yacht. Steelport: Saints Row the Third The leaders of the Third Street Saints literally dropped into Steelport and turned the town upside down. Before, three gangs run the criminal underworld in the city; the Morningstar, the Deckers, and the Luchadores. One by one, these gangs fell to the revenge-filled Saints. After a bridge to Stillwater was blown up by the gangs, the STAG military group became involved, eventually putting Steelport under martial law and doing even more harm than the gangs. After attempting to blow up Steelport's landmark statue, the Saints declared the city its own city-state and a separate entity from the United States; it is to be seen how the US government reacts to this. However, due to the Lunar Flux, the details of some of these events are different. Multiverse Timeline This world entered the Multiverse as part of the Lunar Flux event that caused the Terra Stabilization arc, where five versions of Earth suddenly appeared around the Moon. The arrival was marked by purple explosions in the air and earthquakes on the ground in Steelport, and several gang uprisings around the world at large. San Andreas, in particular, found itself nothing short of a lawless battleground between the various gangs of Los Santos and the Los Santos Police Department. The Third Street Saints - spearheaded by Kinzie Kensington and their Boss, along with a small dettachment of students from the Multiverse Garden, managed to put down a zombie outbreak that transpired in Steelport. After fighting through hordes of zombies the Saints' boss found that the outbreak was orchestrated by Killbane, a long-time enemy of the Saints and promptly thwarted his plans. Meanwhile, in the city proper, Kanji Tatsumi and a select few other students restored order by eliminating the remaining zombies that had escaped. In San Andreas, the Marabunta Grande gang managed to wrestle control of a huge chunk of the city from both rival gangs and the police. Due to their extensive experience with weapon trafficking, the Marabunta Grande had simply outgunned any who stood against them and eventually began to run their territory as more or less a lawless ruin. Thankfully for the city, Zack Fair led a large platoon of Garden student into the area under a contract with the Los Santos Police Department. Terra, a newer student of the school, assisted the Garden instructor with breaking the barricades that had been set up around the Police Department by the gang, and went on to take out one of the major warehouses they had been using to stock and supply arms to the rest of their territory. Not long afterward, it was discovered that the gang had successfully taken over a military base elsewhere in the city, and after a drawn out battle there, Zack, Terra, and the Garden students present managed to liberate the base and cripple the Marabunta Grande. Regions Stillwater The city of Stillwater is located within the state of Michigan. It consists mainly of two large islands, connected by several bridges. The northern island is more affluent and controlled almost exclusively by the Ronin. The southern island is split between a few gangs. The Sons of Samedi control the areas around the University, Arena, and Projects. The Brotherhood controls from Chinatown to the Airport and the Docks. The heavily influential corporation known as Ultor is based out of the New Saints Row area, which they have transformed into a modern city filled with tower glass buildings and luxurious hotels. The company sponsors the 3rd Street Saints. Steelport Steelport is located close to Stillwater, but the two cities are quite different. The main factions of the city are the 3rd Street Saints and the criminal organization known as the Syndicate, though there are many smaller gangs that call the city home. There's also a militarized group called STAG, which is short for Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit, as well as the Steelport National Guard. The city itself is heavily industrialized, with many skyscrapers and numerous chains of stores selling Saints merchandise. The most significant thing to happen to Steelport since its entry to the multiverse was a brief zombie apocalypse. The 3rd Street Saints, along with some students from the Multiverse Garden sub-faction, were able to quell the outbreak before it escalated out of control. San Andreas The State of San Andreas is an island over 100 square kilometers big. Most of civilization resides in the lower half, in the city of Los Santos, but further north there is a military base and a couple beach resorts, as well as a couple smaller settlements. Most of the island is mountainous, though there's a small sea near the northern tip. Shortly after its entry to the Multiverse, gang violence spiked drastically on the island. Acting quickly, Zack, Terra, and large detachment of Multiverse Garden SeeDs were deployed to San Andreas and promptly contained and put down much of the upstart gang activity that had festered. Liberty City Liberty City is a coastal metropolis, consisting of four boroughs: *Algonquin is the commercial/business district, and is easily the most populated. There are plenty of skyscrapers, night clubs, stores, and people. *Broker is split between middle-class areas and housing projects with abnormally high crime rates. *Dukes is mainly middle- to upper-class residential, with many different cultures meshed together. The airport is here, as well as the baseball stadium. *Bohan is the smallest island, but the largest crime center. Gang violence and drug trafficking is highest here, and largely consists of ghettos and run down housing projects. Vice City Vice City is a coastal city in Florida, and most of its industry comes from shipping. The crime lords of the city have taken heavy advantage of this, and cocaine is regularly transferred up from South America. The city itself consists of two major islands and six smaller islands, all connected by bridges. As you might expect, the climate is tropical, with year-round sunshine and rare rainstorms and hurricanes. Anyone looking for shady work should seek out the Vance Crime Family, who control a fair share of the city. Inhabitants Notable Figures 'Boss of the Third Street Saints - '''The enigmatic, rutheless and chaotic leader of Stilwater's most infamous gang, reports of the figure known to most as merely 'The Boss' is a very strange figure. No two reports of them ever seem to be the same, and so reports wildly vary on their gender, appearance, voice, demeanor and attitude. One thing is very clear, though: no figure in Stilwater has ever been responsible for as much crime as them, and they are to be approached with extreme caution despite the massive bounty on their head. '''Lieutenants of the Third Street Saints - '''Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie Kensington, Zimos, Oleg, Viola DeWynter, Angel de la Muerte, and Burt Reynolds. All these names are respected and feared, as they all have serious authority over the Saints. They all have their own specialties, but they are all also dangerous individuals, though not as sociopathic and generally insane as their leader. Tommy Vercetti - An ambitious minor criminal who rose up the ranks in the Vice City crime world to become the leader of the self-titled Vercetti Gang. Almost all of the island city is under his control, and he is not to be trifled with. Approach with caution. '''Carl "CJ" Johnson '- The leader of the Grove Street Gang, which reside in San Andreas. Although his gang is more urban than others, and he is (relatively) friendlier than most other criminals, he is not to be underestimated, due to the connections and influence he has in the area. It's said he may even have a friend in the FBI. 'Niko Bellic - '''Known as a man that can get things done, Niko Bellic is a European immmegrant that has worked with almost every major crime boss in Liberty City. Having war experience and a history of getting revenge, Niko is not a man to be triffled with, however, he is willing to reluctantly give you a hand in any deeds you need done, assuming you can pay up. Bestiary '''Cops - '''Cops are commonplace in these places, attempting to bring peace to any people that wish to break the law. Though not particularly tough, Cops in these cities are brutal and come in vast numbers with pistols and shotguns, and have available vehicles like police cruisers and helicopters to follow any fleeing criminals. '''Saints - '''The Third Street Saints have become one of the most richest, famous, and dangerous gangs in history. Having an uncountable amount of arms, from baseball bats and sub-machine guns, to laser rifles and reaper drones, and their immense cash flow and numbers make them a dangerous force to be reckoned with. The gang absolutely dominates Steelport and Stillwater. Gangsters - Other then the Saints, there are also gangs that come in a variety of backgrounds. From The Lost biker gang at Liberty City, to the Grove Street Families in San Andreas, to the Vercetti Gang in Vice City, criminals are commonplace in this world, and all are commonly struggling for dominance with their competitors and the Mafia. Though not as dangerous as the Saints, the gangs themselves shouldn't be taken lightly, with a large number of ordinance and people on their sides. Military/STAG '-''' The Military will sometimes interfere when the gangs, mainly the Saints, cause too much crime or chaos. This includes the Armed Forces, the FBI, and STAG (Special Tactical Anti-Gang) All of which, unsurprisingly, have military grade hardware and other tricks that they will not be afraid to show should the need to use them arise. '''Zombies - '''In Steelport there is a small zombie problem, located on the small industrial item located in the center of the city. Zombies run ragged here, and the entire area has been quarintined. Fast and coming in vast numbers, the little buggers are still easily dispatchable, yet still remain on the island, because the tourism industry in Steelport has been booming ever since word got out that zombies were there. See also External links Grand Theft Auto Wiki Saints Row Wiki Stabilization Thread Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Terra Ring